Primavera
by Giny Scully
Summary: Laurie no quiere estudiar, ¿qué cosa mejor puede haber que escaparse un rato a jugar con alguna de las hermanas March?


**Disclaimer:**"Primavera" es un one-shot basado en el libro Mujercitas, "Little Woman". Laurie, Beth y el resto de personajes mencionados no son míos son de su creadora Louisa May Alcott, aunque en el fondo ya pertenezcan un poco a todas las mujercitas que crecimos con su obra y a esas tres o cuatro versiones que ha hecho Hollywood de la historia. Yo no intento violar las leyes del copyright ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto.

**Nota de la autora:** Este fanfic va dedicado a esciam que pidió para san_drabbletin un Beth/Laurie tipo Mujercitas. Como ya le dije a esciam yo soy una Laurie/Jo convencida pero he hecho todo lo que he podido. No me podía resistir a un reto Mujercitas. Seguramente mi primer fandom aunque yo no lo supiera por entonces. Quiero pedir perdón por los posibles errores, porque aunque me he leído unas 3 veces Mujercitas y he visto todas las pelis y la serie de animación, hace mucho de eso y claro, puede haber cosas que no encajen. Ah, por cierto, no tengo ni puñetera idea de música.

**Tipo:**Antes de que Beth enfermara. Tal vez un poco cursi. Y para todos los públicos.

Ser buenos…

**Escrito en febrero de 2011**

* * *

><p><strong>Primavera.<strong>

Theodore Laurence, más conocido como Laurie para todos aquellos que no fueran empleados de su abuelo o viejos amigos del mismo, nunca comprendió la necesidad de conocer la vida de los ya muertos filósofos griegos. Tampoco le interesaba demasiado el valor de X. Pero lo que más le enfadaba y jamás comprendería era esa necesidad de estudiar frente a una ventana con las cortinas abiertas.

Estudiar con luz natural no podía ser bueno, dijera lo que dijera el Sr. Brook.

Platón se paseaba por su mesa de estudio hablando de filosofía con Sócrates, pero él sólo podía ver y oír a sus vecinas a través de la ventana riéndose, felices, mientras subían calle arriba con un trineo medio roto.

Aquella noche había nevado copiosamente. Los coches de caballos no podían transitar por los caminos. Jo parecía no haber podido ir a trabajar. Y la escuela de Amy seguramente estaría cerrada. De hecho el Sr. Brook tampoco había podido llegar a su casa. Sin embargo, el abuelo le mando a estudiar. Ya estaban cerca los exámenes.

Jo y Amy parecían divertirse como nunca.

Se tiraban bolas de nieve y se dejaban caer de forma dramática en el suelo. En una ocasión el trineo perdió el rumbo y acabaron con la cara en la nieve. Debían de estar completamente empapadas, pero no parecía importarles lo más mínimo. Nada era igual desde que las hermanas March aparecieron en su vida. Ni siquiera la forma en la que él veía a las muchachas. Sus vecinas no tenían nada que ver con las chicas que había conocido anteriormente.

¿En qué cabeza femenina podría aparecer la idea de atarse las faldas para que no molestaran en la caída libre del trineo?

Su nariz ya estaba pegada al cristal de su habitación cuando Jo le vio y le hizo un gesto para que bajara a jugar con ellas.

Laurie no necesito más.

Cogió su abrigo, la bufanda y unos guantes y salió de su habitación mirando hacia todos los lados, como cuando jugaba a los espías con Jo, en mitad del pasillo tuvo que hacer una quiebro a Alfred, desviándose por el armario de las toallas, bajo corriendo las escaleras y entonces lo escuchó.

Escuchó la Primavera de Vivaldi saliendo de la sala de música. Era como si las flores crecieran en la sala prohibida.

Se quedo ligeramente embobado escuchando.

La puerta del despacho de su abuelo hizo un ruido sospechoso y de un movimiento rápido se coló en la sala de música cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

El ruido sordo de las partituras caídas en el suelo y del grito ahogado de la pequeña Beth, retumbo en la cabeza de Laurie.

-Sigue – susurro el muchacho con dulzura a Beth – Toca. Por favor.

Beth recogió con premura y en silencio la partidura del suelo, la colocó y siguió tocando. Laurie pegado a la puerta escuchó como quien hubiera salido del despacho de su abuelo se alejaba y respiro hondo. Había estado muy cerca… y entonces comenzó a escuchar de nuevo con calma la música que salía del piano.

Cerró los ojos y su alma se lleno de alegría.

-Adoro esa pieza – dijo acercándose al piano – era de las favoritas de mi madre. Mi padre compro esta partitura en Viena.

Beth dejo de tocar.

-La partitura estaba en el piano – dijo la chica un poco asustada.

Laurie la sonrió y se sentó a su lado en el banquete del piano. Empezó a acariciar las teclas.

-Ayer la estuve tocando – dijo animándola a continuar-, pero suena mejor cuando tú la tocas.

Las mejillas de Beth se sonrojaron al instante.

- ¿Cómo no estás con tus hermanas? – dijo el joven Laurie sin hacer caso del sonrojo de la joven para que Beth no sé sintiera incomoda.  
>- Hace mucho frio en la calle. Yo no tengo tanta energía como Jo y Amy – dijo bajando la mirada-. Espero no haberte molestado.<br>- Espero no haberte molestado yo a ti, sé que no te gusta mucho tocar con público.  
>- Me gusta tocar para ti o para tu abuelo. Sois los dos muy buenos conmigo.<p>

Laurie sonrió complacido. Era bueno darse cuenta de que Beth ya no temblaba de vergüenza cuando él estaba a su lado. Una idea cruzo su mente sin pensar.

- ¿Te apetece tocar conmigo?

Beth se quedo blanca de repente.

-Si quieres tocar el piano. Yo me voy, no te quiero molestar – dijo la joven levantándose.

Laurie la cogió la mano con delicadeza e hizo para que se volviera a sentar.

- No quiero tocar el piano, quiero tocar el piano contigo. Es más divertido siendo dos.  
>- ¿No ibas a algún lado? – dijo Beth tímida.<br>- ¿Por?

Laurie se miro a sí mismo, el abrigo puesto, la bufanda medio caída, los guantes asomándose por sus bolsillos. Sonrió ante su propia estupidez. Se quitó el abrigo resolutivo y lo dejo caer en el suelo.

- Entonces, ¿te apetece tocar conmigo?  
>- No hace falta que te quedes conmigo. Puedo estar sola. Te lo pasaras mejor con Jo y Amy en la calle.<p>

Laurie miro por la ventana, Jo y Amy parecían agotadas y respiraban con dificultad sujetas en la valla, antes de proseguir su lucha de bolas de nieve. Sonrió complacido y luego miro hacia Beth.

- En la calle hace frio, pero aquí es primavera.

Y sin más recolocó bien la partitura para que estuviera a la vista de los dos y comenzó a tocar, segundos después Beth con una sonrisa dulce le comenzó a acompañar.

En la sala de música de los Laurence ya era primavera.

FIN


End file.
